Opposite Of Them
by YumiLawliet
Summary: Summary And Apology  is inside - Warrior Story
1. Summary

**Pre-Authors Note**

If you want to straight truth- just go to the one that says _**Summary**_ and then read **Authors Note Pt. 3**. Pt. 1 & 2 along with the Fake Summary. It's all optional- I just wrote that to collect my thoughts of how I was going to actually write this story (Although first part of the first Authors note has my apology, so just read it until the part at **Alright**-)

**Authors Note**

I'm sorry to anyone who actually wanted to read my other Warrior's story. I just thought it was unfair to you because I lost my _entire_ plot idea, and it truly made me feel guilty. I was starting to write it and BAM! Black butler got into my head :'( And I'm a idiot so I allowed myself to get swept up by the pure epicness.

So I'd like to formally apolagize to each and every single one of you. And if I could do it personally, I could. So please review even if you hate me, flame on my I don't really care. Either way I'm just getting more famous... *Cough*

Alright- with that said, please don't hate me personally! Ok!

Now, really. Go press that "Next Chapter" with the name of Chapter One (Or it saying Chapter One) now! ... After reading the summary. Thank you :DDDD

_Summary[Fake One]_

Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan and even Skyclan never existed! I mean, they _did_ but not yet. This is the story as to how the real clans got the way they did, how the clans actually have a second _chance_. Meet their counter-parts, they're almost the same of the clan. They both believe in StarClan and the Dark Forest- but the only difference between these two is that this "ThunderClan" or LionClan, as they like being called, stays true when they say "_No outsiders_!"

But staying true to their own counterparts, can the except a Omen by their Medicine Cat that _says_ they need an outsider to join, and quite possibly _lead_ their own clan?

Well- it's just the joys of being a cat, I guess.

**Authors Note Pt. 2**

Do you agree that the plot is interesting? No- alright. _Truthfully_- I don't like that idea, but I'm keeping it and turning it to something else MWAHAHAHA! Oh, I'm evil and keeping you reading this, aren't I?

_**Summary**_

ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and SkyClan live together. But- they're not our lovable cat's we've come to know and love. They're actually their counter-parts with a twist. They're LionClan, CheetahClan[**1**] LeopardClan, TigerClan and CloudedClan [**2**]. What happens in their clan is truly unknown. Is TigerClan just like ThunderClan? Loyal and proud? Or are they really just Fox-Hearted like ShadowClan is truly(Or so they seem). Is CloudedClan limber, sleek and flexible? Or is that just for show?

Well, the only way to know about yourself is to learn your opposite(Or so they say).

**Authors Note Pt. 3**

Mkay! During this summary I have the "[**1**]" and "[**2**]" so here is what I said. But I'd just like to say originally a Authors note, but they were _way_ to long for that so- Ok! This is it!

**First Authors Note**: Anyway, truly I think that the Cheetah fits WindClan better because they're _fast_. And so is WindClan! (Referring to Cheetah's and WindClan cats~)

**Second Authors Note**: Pft- I should really stop doing this but I believe a faster answer is more reliable! Anyway Clouded is short for Clouded Leopard because Clouded Leopards _climb_... Good! Actually all Leopards(That I'm aware of) are excellent climbers! So because of that, let's say somehow CloudedClan is a mixture of CheetahClan for the long, legs and LeopardClan for the flexibility and the ability to climb comes natural. *Shrugs*

* * *

><p>- Yes. Those where my authors note *Eye Twitches* Is it just me or do I talk to much! GAH! Alright, I guess you've read the title and you where thinking "OMG! This looks interesting- Oh shit. She's ruining this totally horribly" *Sighs* but, it just has to be done. Now please, go check out the "Next Chapter" *Cough*Cats*Cough*. It's pretty much every cat from every Clan and such, and the number of how many Apprentices and such, I'm using the book (Sign Of The Moon) because I can use a panicle and check each cat off.<p>

And I pray I didn't just get my face slapped by random people *Cries* (By using "Sign Of The Moon" I ment for how many warriors, apprentice, ect. But really I started using "Crookedstar's Promice before dawdling off on my own... . Sorry... OH! And I know, I'm slow -.-)


	2. Clan Info

**LIONCLAN**[ThundeClan's Opposite]

**LEADER**: Echostar- Red-Brown She-Cat, amber eyes

**DEPUTY**: Skyfeather- Silver She-Cat with Blue eyes and white tip on her tail

**MEDICINE CAT**: Rosedawn- Scrawny Brown She-Cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Featherdawn**

**WARRIORS**(Toms and She-Cats without kits)

Foxstripe- Reddish-Grayish tom with amber eyes

Swiftblaze- Black-and-white tom

Robinsong- Pale ginger She-Cat with green eyes

Berryheart- Golden brown tom with blue eyes

Blossomleaf- Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Hallowcloud- Long-haired black tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

Spottedlight- White She-cat with silver patches and black paws, amber eyes

Lilyflower- Striped Gray Tabby She-Cat with blue eyes

Spiderlily- Golden brown she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

Flarecloud- Dark ginger Tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE** (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Snowpaw- White tom with green eyes

Hazelpaw- Pale grey She-Cat with green eyes

Featherdawn[Medicine Cat]: Long-Haired brown-grey tom with yellow eyes

**QUEENS**(She-Cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ashbreeze- Black-and-white She-Cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Breezekit: Black She-Kit with Green eyes, and Streamkit: Dark Gray tom with amber eyes)

Dawnflower- Silver-Gray She-Cat with pale yellow eyes (Mother of Moonkit: Black-and-silver She-Kit with yellow eyes, and Willowkit: Gray She-Kit with yellow eyes)

Reddawn- Long-Haired, dark red she-cat with green eyes

**ELDERS**(Former Warriors and Queens now retired)

Bluewhisker- Pale blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Grassfoot- Brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes

Larkfeather- Tortoiseshell-and-white She-Cat with green eyes

**TIGERCLAN**[ShadowClan's opposite]

**LEADER**: Crowstar- Black tom with blue eyes

**DEPUTY**: Stonefeather- Gray tabby tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**: Hollywhisker- Black-and-gray She-Cat with green eyes

**WARRIORS**(Toms and She-Cats without kits)

Mousepelt- Long dark brown tabby tom, blue eyes

Redheart- Bright ginger tom, green eyes

Raventail- Black tabby she-cat, yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Hailpaw**

Brackenpelt- Pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Yelloweye- Grey tabby tom with black stripes and yellow eyes

Roseflower- Dark-gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE** (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Hailpaw- White Tom with blue eyes

**QUEENS**(She-Cats expecting or nursing kits)

Leafstorm- Brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes(Expecting)

Lizardclaw- Tortoiseshell She-Cat, blue eyes(Mother to Ashkit: Tortoiseshell She-Cat)

**ELDERS**(Former Warriors and Queens now retired)

Smallpool- Gray tom with a small white patch on his side, green eyes

Songbird- Small ginger tabby she-cat, green eyes

**CHEETAHCLAN**[Windclan's Opposite]

**LEADER**: Sagestar- Silver-Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY**: Hawkfeather- Light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**: Boulderheart- Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Poppypaw**

**WARRIORS**(Toms and She-Cats without kits)

Emberstorm- Pale gold tabby She-Cat with creamy stripes and Green eyes

**Apprentice, Cheetahpaw**

Adderfang- Dark brown tom with Blue eyes

**Apprentice, Shrewpaw**

Leafstorm- Dark brown she-cat with black tail and blue eyes

Whitenose- Black She-Cat with white snout and blue eyes

Nightowl- Black She-Cat with blue eyes

Crowtalon- Dark brown tom with green eyes

**APPRENTICE** (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Poppypaw- Silver-White She-Cat with green eyes

Cheetahpaw- Oddly Pale ginger tom with black small patches over his body, yellow-amber eyes

Shrewpaw- Dark ginger tom with green eyes

**QUEENS**(She-Cats expecting or nursing kits)

Blackberry- Black She-Cat with green eyes(Expecting)

**ELDERS**(Former Warriors and Queens now retired)

Heatherstraw- Small Reddish-Grey She-Cat with more grey fur, sore leg and green eyes

**LEOPARDCLAN**[Riverclan's opposite]

**LEADER**: Miststar- Thick-Pelted silver She-Cat with green eyes

**DEPUTY**: Mallowfoot- Dappled gray tom, Yellow eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**: Beetlewing- Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

**WARRIORS**(Toms and She-Cats without kits)

Reedstorm- Black-and-Silver tabby tom, Yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Salmonpaw**

Greywhisker- Gray She-Cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

Mintbreath- Brown tom with Amber eyes

Icedrop- White-and-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Minnowheart- White-and-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Mosspaw**

Pebbletail- Night-black tome with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Lillypaw**

Mellonose- Skinny brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Robinbreeze- Ginger tom with blue eyes

Mothwhisker- Brown-and-black tom with green eyes

Petaltail- Black she-cat with amber eyes

Grassbreeze**-** Brown tom with white paws and blue eyes

**APPRENTICE** (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Willowpaw- Small white She-cat with tabby patches, green eyes

Salmonpaw- Silver-and-gray tom with green eyes

Rainpaw- Pale-Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Mosspaw- Light brown tom with blue eyes

Lillypaw- Gray She-Cat with green eyes

**QUEENS**(She-Cats expecting or nursing kits)

Riverfur- Silver-and-gray She-Cat with blue eyes(Mother to Dewkit: Silver-and-white she-kit with blue eyes, Silverkit: Silver tom with black tip on his tail, amber eyes, Mistykit: Brown tabby she-kit, and, Stormkit: Black tom with blue eyes)

Redminnow- Ginger She-Cat with green eyes (Mother to Dapplekit: Tortoiseshell-and-white She-Cat with blue eyes, and, Morningkit: Pale ginger she-cat)

**ELDERS**(Former Warriors and Queens now retired)

Lionfang- Ginger tom with green eyes

**CLOUDEDCLAN**[Skyclan's opposite]

**LEADER**: Swiftstar- Mottled brown tabby tom with green eyes

**DEPUTY**: Sunbreeze- Bright ginger She-cat with yellow eyes

**MEDICINE CAT**: Swallowfeather- White She-Cat with black stripe that makes a circle from her back to her belly, with blue eyes

**WARRIORS**(Toms and She-Cats without kits)

Whitefrost- White tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Dropletpaw**

Blueberry- Silver-Blue she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentice, Rainpaw**

Leafstripe- Scrawny brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Larkpaw**

Snowstorm- White tom with green eyes

Tawnystripe- Light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Windstorm- Gray tabby She-Cat with pale green eyes

**APPRENTICE** (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Dropletpaw- Silver-Gray she-cat with green eyes

Rainpaw- Light gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Larkpaw- Black tom with green eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Me<strong>: And this concludes my information ^_^

**Edited**: -.- Is it me or is Fanfiction hatin' on my? Oh well, anyway. I've tried by BEST to not steel anyones characters(To make things even more fare, I wasn't even reading any fanfictions!) so yeah... And btw- the main character is pretty buch Moonkit because it's the most adorable name in the history of Warriors- well. Beside Dewkit- I love that name two :3


End file.
